Ghost Ship Logs
There have been a half-dozen sightings of ghost ships scattered across the kingdom. A group of mercenaries have been investigating the ships, and have discovered a number of logs. Parryi Location The team boarded a ship bearing a Gagea royal family flag. They discovered a captain's log that was twisted with dark magic to obscure every entry but the last. It read as follows: July 18, 5027 AU I fear our time is running out. We saw movement under the water this morning. We cannot outrun it; his creatures are unrelenting in their pursuit. How does he do it?? He bends the creatures of darkness to his whim. We must tell somebody about him! But the creature keeps us from reaching any ports. I fear the truth about him will go down with this ship. The truth about ''(illegible), a madman bent on utter destruction. A man who cannot die.'' After reading the log, they were confronted by a revenant who did not fight them, asking them to stop "him." Wardii Location The team boarded a half-sunk ship which seemed to appear out of nowhere. The log in this one was much the same, twisted with dark magic and only revealing one page. December 6, 4982 AU I don’t desire absolution for what I’ve done. The world may see it as a crime, but I know that I’m saving lives, maybe the whole world. He cannot acquire the Eternal Sapphires. One is safely buried, one is transmuted and hopefully will never be recognized. I carry another with me onboard. I will take it somewhere it will never be found: out of the kingdom. Across the Everlasting Sea. Unfortunately, I do not know where the others are, but I pray to Zeus that they are safe. The world will forever know me as a theft. I know myself as a hero. December 8, 4982 AU We are battered by an unholy storm. It is as if Poseidon himself was dedicated to sinking our vessel. One mast is already gone. Perhaps this is for the best. Nobody will find it under the waves. This will be the last time I write. I accept my fate. '' The team was then attacked by a ghost. Lanata Location The team boarded the third ship and were confronted by a hag. After defeating her, they gained access to the log. ''March 8, 4211 AU (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible) (Illegible)!!!!! March 9, 4211 AU Some dark magic surrounds his name, it is beyond my comprehension. Our society has been trying to convey his name for years but something stops us from speaking it. I did what I could to convey his name in my letter. I will mail it as soon as we reach port. I cannot include the code, lest it fall in the wrong hands. I pray they look to the beginnings. March 10, 4211 AU A kraken has attacked us, we will not last long. I guess he found us. My code is useless now. I die as everyone else will soon. An investigation of the cabin uncovered the letter referenced. March 9, 4211 AU My Dear Theo, First, I want to say that there is nothing I regret. Even my own fate cannot hold me down. Little did my family know who I am. Lo, only the gods will understand. Get me to Elysium. After that, I will be content. Get me to Tartarus. Even that will be fine. Alas, nothing matters anymore. Yours, EE The team then departed. Auratum Location The team made its way to the fourth location and found a ship empty, with no enemies of any kind. June 6, 4801 AU For much of my life, I considered the old tales about Snow to be myth. Surely he existed, that much is undeniable. But the tools he used in his reign of terror? Surely they cannot be real. Yet this “Eternity Gauntlet” apparently exists. That must be the source of his power. Where did he find it? '' ''He scours the kingdom for the eight gems to truly unleash its might. I will do what I can to find at least one and spirit it away to deny him his prize. He already seems immortal; I’ve heard scattered rumors of him dating back to 2,800 AU at least. This means he must have either the Necromancy Sapphire or the Evocation Sapphire…I pray we are not too late to stop his quest. Villosa Location The team has not yet traveled to this location. Trifolium Location The team has not yet traveled to this location.